Love's Call Part 2
by Laura Driessen
Summary: Continuing where my last Fan Fiction, Love's Call left off. Part 3 to be released later this week!
1. Chapter 1

Love's Call 2 Chapter 1: The Journey to Cape Fullerton Rosemary walked in when Elizabeth asked where Jack was "Oh he left" Rosemary said "something about he had to get to Cape Fullerton".  
Elizabeth panicked thinking he was headed back up North. The tears started falling unbidden and she looked at the doctor and said "Well IF he does already have to go back, at least I have something to remember him. I do love him so and I wish he would have at least waited to tell me he was leaving." Elizabeth walked outside feeling happy and sad at the same time and ran straight into her husbands back. "Jack you are still in town, Rosemary said you left for Cape Fullerton. Don't tell me you already have to go back up North" she pouted. "Elizabeth, I just apprehended the Garrison and Tulliver gangs again. And with what happened to you I NEED to go up and make sure they are hanged for this.  
I will also need you to come with me and testify". He saw the look of sheer panic on Elizabeth's face and wondered what he had done to hurt her. He queried her "Sweetheart, have I done something to hurt you? IF I have I am SO sorry.  
I know thinking about what happened is painful for you dearest. I will be by your side through it all I promise." Elizabeth relaxed a little, she wanted to tell Jack about the baby but decided now was not the time. So she simply said "OK Jack, if that's what I have to do, I will do it. I don't want to think about what happened, but I want them to pay".

Julie asked if she could go to Cape Fullerton with them and Jack said "No Julie, I do not think that is a good idea considering your...history with Nate Tulliver". When they were in the stagecoach Jack once again tried to engage his wife. "Elizabeth" he said "I am worried about you sweetheart. Is everything ok? Since you saw the doctor you have been distant and withdrawn. What is wrong sweetheart, I hope the doctor didn't have any bad news?" "Hmm?" Elizabeth said slightly distracted "oh no, he just said I have a cold. It will go away, I am fine Jack. I was just upset about Rosemary somehow knowing you had to leave before I did. Thinking that I wouldn't get to say goodbye and if anything happened to you Jack...We have barely begun our lives together." "It's nothing Jack, REALLY!" she almost shouted the last word getting annoyed with the quizzical look on Jack's face. "Perhaps I should tell him about our child" she thought to herself. "But I really want to wait until this trial is over in case the stress makes me lose the baby...Oh bother Abigail would tell me to just tell him". "Jack, honey" Elizabeth began "I have something I need to tell you. It's about the doctor's visit." "You said it he told you it was just a cold Elizabeth, what more could it POSSIBLY be"?! Jack said with more anger than he really intended. Her last remark had upset him and he was cross with her unintentionally.  
"Jack, I'm not sure if now is the time to tell you, but I am expecting". "Expecting what Elizabeth? An Apology, as I recall you snapped at me first, I will apologize when you do!" Jack fired back, he couldn't understand why she was being so emotional and irrational.

Elizabeth felt sick and asked the driver to halt. When the carriage stopped she expelled the content of her stomach. "That's SOME cold you have there" Jack said "hopefully it's over quickly, I can't stay home and take care of you".  
Elizabeth couldn't understand why Jack was being the way he was. He hadn't understood her "I'm expecting" at all. Another bout of vomitting hit her followed by "Jack, I am sorry I was cross. I am sorry I am emotional but Dr Carson said we should get used to it. This will be our lives for the next 8 months until the baby comes. I'm not sure what I have done to make you angry my love, but please forgive me. I hope you being upset with me doesn't make you not want our child." Jack's expression changed from one of anger to one of shock as her words sank in. Then to remorse, he felt bad for snapping at her and not comprehending that there MIGHT be a reason behind it. Jack grabbed his wife and pulled her too him. He kissed her until he felt better and said "Sweetheart, I am SO sorry I behaved like that. Of course I want our child, he or she is a part of both of us. I love you AND our baby, please forgive me". He kissed her again, gently putting a hand on her stomach. "Oh Jack! I was scared to tell you because what if testifying at the trial makes me lose the baby? What if you go up North again and get killed and I lose the baby, or it doesn't survive? How could I possibly manage? That's why I was grumpy when Rosemary told me you had left is because I had JUST found out about the baby." Elizabeth said this all in one breath and kissed her husband squarely on the mouth.  
"Well" she continued "It looks like you got your wish on our wedding night" she joked. "I did?" he asked rather confused "Oh the whole 'I hope you're pregnant' comment...of course I am apprehensive about having to go back up North,  
especially now that I know you are "expecting an apology"" he chuckled at the last couple of words and so did Elizabeth "But I know the Lord will be with us Elizabeth. Regardless of what happens sweetheart, I love you and I will always come for you. Besides, lets wait and see what happens after the trial sweetheart." Jack had a surprise for Elizabeth he had been saving since Christmas, and he realized now wasn't the time to tell her either. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Call 2 Chapter 2: Trial of love

It was the morning of the Garrison and Tulliver gang Trials. Elizabeth wasn't feeling very good that morning (Nervousness combined with morning sickness). She had to testify against Jake Garrison and she was dreading it. She glanced over at Jack to see that he had a worried look on his face and was pacing their room. "Jack" she called out to him "is everything ok"? "Hmm" Jack asked, lost in thought "Oh yeah, everything is fine...Elizabeth I..." Jacks voice broke. "I am sorry you have to relive the horrors of our wedding day. I am going to mention to the judge BEFORE you testify your...delicate condition. I hate that all of this happened sweetheart. I blame myself for not seeing it sooner. All I could think about on Christmas was you, holding you in my arms. Making you my wife and FINALLY not having to leave. For us to spend the night together and no one bat an eye. I was distracted when I rescued Opal. She was trying to tell me where you were, but all I kept thinking was 'I have to get back to my bride, she's so beautiful, nothing can ruin this day. And then Opal HAD to go and get kidnapped'. Elizabeth, I am SO sorry! Had I listened to Opal I would have been there sooner before...Before he hurt you. I should have sent Bill Avery out to find Opal and I should have stayed by your side. I blame myself and a part of me wonders if the child isn't mine.  
I hate myself for thinking that Elizabeth, and I'm sorry. You are my light and my life, you are EVERYTHING to me. Regardless of what happens today, I am EXCITED about OUR child, about OUR future together. I am sorry we have to do this sweetheart". Jack heaved a huge sigh, finally saying what had been on his mind since she found out she was expecting. Seeing the front of Garrison's pants undone, seeing him on his wife had been too much to handle. It had taken every ounce of strength for him to not kill Jake Garrison then and there.

"I love you Jack" Elizabeth began seeing the look of worry on Jack's face. "And I can assure you, at least I hope...that this child is ours together. I am pretty sure Garrison didn't make it far enough to...to get me into this condition" she stammered, not used to being so open and honest with him. "Please don't tell the judge about the...the baby Jack'! She exclaimed more excitedly than she expected "I don't want the judge to know because...  
because if he even REMOTELY thinks this...criminal is the father of the child...He will let him off, and I want to see him hanged for what he did to me. I love you Jack, you are patient and kind, loyal and loving. You are EVERYTHING I could ever want, or have EVER wanted in a husband. And I have faith everything will work for the glory of the Lord". Elizabeth walked up to Jack and embraced him, kissing his fears away with a passionate, loving and lingering kiss.  
"As much as I like where this is heading" Jack said, knowing it would lead to their bed "We do need to get going sweetheart". "Okay" Elizabeth said kissing him once again, reveling in the feel of his strong arms around her. "I love you Jack, lets go". She broke the kiss and they headed to the courthouse.

In the Courthouse:

"Mrs Thornton" the judge began afer Elizabeth had been called to the witness stand. She was the last witness, Jack had just gone before her and they weren't allowed to see or speak to each other until the trial was over. Elizabeth felt sick but held back her fear "I need to ask you some very serious questions. As you know, allegations of rape require the death penalty if they are proven. We have heard your husband's side of things, now we need to hear yours. I apologize that these questions might be hard to answer and won't exactly be...sensitive". "I understand your honor" she said, willing the fear and bile rising up back down, she felt a wave of sickness coming but held it at bay and said a quick prayer it would stay that way so she didn't give away her condition. "Please proceed your honor". "Mrs Thornton, it has come to my attention that the defendant raped you. Of course Mr. Garrison denies it" the judge began,  
wanting to make the questioning quick and painless for Elizabeth "He says that all that happened was he pushed you onto the bed and kissed you. And moved your skirt up to your knees. But he claims that he never penetrated you. He also claims that you were "open" to his advances. Is this a true statement on his part Mrs Thornton?" "No your honor, it is not" Elizabeth said. She saw that they had let Jack in the courtroom and the look on his face made her heart hurt.  
She continued "I am willing to continue your honor". "Did Jake Garrison penetrate you"? the judge asked her "I might remind you Mrs. Thornton that while your husband is in the courtroom, you ARE under oath. We kept you two separate so he wouldn't influence your testimony. I hope I didn't err allowing him to be in here." Elizabeth turned her head to look Jake Garrison straight in the face and said "Your honor, December 24 my husband, at that time my fiancee came home from fighting up north. On December 25th he surprised me with a wedding. A little girl in our town was kidnapped by a member of the gangs as a diversion. They then kidnapped me and a friend of mine, Ms. Abigail Stanton who testified earlier. They did this while my husband was away searching for the little girl. Nathan Tulliver" Elizabeth paused and looked over at him "informed me that Jake Garrison intended to...rape me" she stammered, admitting what happened for the first time to herself. "I can assure you I was NOT willing. I told Abigail I thought he would force himself on me. She was CERTAIN we would be killed. Mr Garrison then grabbed me and threw me onto the only bed in the room.  
He threw himself on top of me kissing me while lifting my wedding gown up to my naval. I asked him to please reconsider and not do this horrific deed, but he ignored me and unfastened his trousers". Elizabeth paused and burst into tears. She could see Jack and knew that the following information would upset him, but she HAD to continue. "It was at that point that he...did indeed penetrate me. I was trying to scream and he slapped me and put his hand over my mouth. He wasn't...gentle with the penetration either." Elizabeth stopped there, her breath catching in her throat. "And are you with child Mrs Thornton"? The judge asked "I apologize, but I need to know" "Yes" she said, barely audible "But I PRAY the child is my husbands as we united in our marital bed later that evening".

Elizabeth glanced up and saw the look on Jack's face and her heart broke. "That is all Mrs Thornton, please join your husband". The Judge said, "I need time to go over all testimonies, court is in recess". Elizabeth walked over to Jack who was lost in thought. She figured Jack was mad at her, especially knowing now that she wasn't virtuous for him. "Jack I am SO sorry" she said through her tears "I didn't want you to hear all of that. This is the worst day of my life ever, aside from the...incident on our wedding day". Jack reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's hand absently. He was in turmoil inside himself, he regretted not shooting Jake Garrison when he had the chance. He regretted pushing for him to not be hung at his LAST trial and instead do time in prison. Jack was blaming himself for what had happened to his beloved. "Elizabeth" he whispered "You were so brave and strong up there, I am proud of you sweetheart. I knew on our wedding night that something had happened. Which is why I took extra care with you, but I wasn't going to press you for details. Oh sweetheart! Why didn't you tell me it was that...horrid?  
I wish I could erase that very memory from your mind FOREVER" Elizabeth started to reply but the Baliff called out "All Rise" the judge came back into the courtroom and said "You may be seated, I have weighed ALL the testimony that I have heard today and..." the judge paused for a moment to let his words register. Elizabeth held her breath and Jack's face was emotionless lest he should lose his cool if the ruling wasn't in their favor. "I find Jake Garrison guilty of kidnapping. I sentence him to 10 years behind bars for the kidnapping of Opal, Widow Stanton, and Mrs. Thornton". He paused and looked over at Jake Garrison "Mr. Garrison please rise" He did as he was told, certain he would get off for what he had done to the Thatcher, now Thornton woman. After he stood up the judge continued "Constable Thornton" he proceeded "you and your wife have gone through a VERY rough start to your marriage. The fact that you can overcome it and still be with her is amazing, I applaud you young man. Thank you for protecting the people of Hope Valley." "Thank you your honor" Jack said trying to keep his emotions at bay and squeezing Elizabeth's hand that he still held a little too hard. He relented when he heard a soft "oww" come from her. "I'm sorry" he murmured. As the handcuffs were being put on Garrison to lead him off to jail the judge said "Wait just a minute everyone! I haven't yet announced my decision on the events that happened with Mrs. Thornton". Elizabeth gulped "Jake Garrison" the judge continued "due to the testimony of the people I have heard today, I hereby find you GUILTY of rape. As such I sentence you to be hung by the neck until dead. And if for some reason your neck does NOT snap, I hereby order that you shall be shot until you stop breathing and then cut down. I can ONLY pray that the child this woman carries inside of her" he paused glancing over at Elizabeth "Is her husband's child. Whether or not that is the case however, your family shall have NO claim to the child. Mrs. Thornton shall raise the child with her husband if he is willing to take responsibility for the care of the child regardless if he sired it or not". He paused and looked to Jack who said "I am your honor". "Then I declare that this child shall be protected from any family you have an NO one shall have a claim to it should it come out looking like you".  



	3. Chapter 3

Love's Call 2 Chapter 3: The "Secret"

Elizabeth and Jack rode the stagecoach back to Hope Valley in silence. Elizabeth had her hand on her stomach, once again praying the child she carried was Jacks. Jack was praying a prayer that was similar but also thanking God he had the strength to get through the trial. "And Elizabeth Father" he continued aloud "She had SUCH strength today. I am so proud of her and thankful she's my wife. Thank you for giving me such a precious gem to be my bride. Father I ask your protection on our baby. I ask that everything be alright with the little one. And for my sweet Elizabeth Heavenly Father, I ask that she is FINALLY able to put what happened on our wedding day behind her. Allow me to show her how much I love her. Amen." Jack ended, looking over at his wife. She had fallen asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Jack moved to be beside his wife and wrapped her in his arms. For the first time since he found out he was going to be a father, he put his hand on her stomach and said "Hi little one, I am going to be your daddy". His voice broke for a second and then "I realize you might not have had the best start in the world, OR maybe you won't ever know. It depends on if I am your father or not, but regardless of all that I love you and your mama. Take care of her little one and STOP making her sick." Jack leaned his head back and fell asleep the rest of the journey home. Sometime later Jack awoke, still in the stage coach. He went to wake Elizabeth and noticed she wasn't there. "How long was I asleep" he muttered to himself as he climbed down calling for his wife "Elizabeth, Sweetheart where are you"? Elizabeth had gotten out and gone to doctor Carson as she wasn't feeling very well. "I am worried" she said "I am approximately 2 months along, should I still be sick"? "It's perfectly normal Mrs. Thornton" he began but she interrupted him "Elizabeth, PLEASE Carson, JUST because I am married now doesn't mean you need to call me Mrs. Thornton". "Elizabeth then, the sickness can last for the entire pregnancy. Maybe you should ask Mrs. Coulter how long she was sick" he suggested. "Thank you doctor, I think I am going to go find my husband and go lie down" she said. Along the route back to the stagecoach where she had left Jack, she ran into Abigail who grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "So how did the trial go"? Abigail asked trying to be careful what she said once she saw the look on Elizabeth's face "Oh Abigail! I am SO worried" she blurted "I am with child" "Congratulations" Abigail said interrupting.  
Elizabeth continued "But you remember my wedding night, when Frank was killed? Well the child that I carry...I don't think Garrison was able to...Abigail he did penetrate me. I am scared the child could be his, but I am worried about Jack. He's taking it really hard, and I think a part of him resents me.

"Oh that's ridiculous Elizabeth" Abigail said "Jack loves you, IF Jack is upset over anything, it's not getting there before that man did the..unthinkable to you. You are a victim, and you are STILL very much in shock." "But what IF the child IS his Abigail? I heard Jack offer to raise it and treat it as his own, but what he must think of me. The look on his face when the judge said Garrison told him I wanted his...attentions I thought Jack was going to flip".  
"I was Elizabeth" Jack said from behind her, startling her quite severely "but I wasn't angry with you my love. I knew you would never accept the attentions of a man like Jake Garrison. I knew it was a last minute thought to try and get out of hanging. Hello Abigail" He paused his conversation with his wife to acknowledge their friend "Would you like me to go Jack?" Abigail asked "NO, you can stay" he said turning his attention back to his wife and pulling her into his arms "Sweetheart, you are my life, you are everything to me. I realize this child is not your fault IF it is his. Though I have a feeling it IS indeed my child. I said yes without hesitating or missing a beat, not because I hope,  
Which I DO, that the child is mine. But because the baby needs a solid family with loving parents to raise him or her. And regardless of WHO the father is, the child is a part of my life, my love, my all. So I love him or her already."  
Jack placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips that made her legs melt and her head swim. She smiled at her husband unsure of what to say, but Jack wasn't done talking. "Abigail, I am going to steal my wife now if you don't mind" Jack stated and before she had a chance to do much more than nod her consent, he whisked Elizabeth away from Abigail with a "Take a Walk with me Elizabeth Thornton". "What is the purpose of this walk Jack"? She questioned, not really in the mood for his games. She knew that now that they were back, he would be leaving her to go back up North again. "Elizabeth" he said, stopping her where she was. "I have a secret I need to tell you, I don't have to go back up North. I have been assigned to Hope Valley. It's an indefinite posting and I have decided that I will accept it. There are several things that brought me to this point. Firstly, I met a very spirited young school teacher and over time decided I wanted to start courting her. My way of initiating the courtship was to paint us kissing on the backdrop to the Founders Day Play. And then there was the new school, which I paid for SOLELY to get you to stay in Hope Valley as I didn't want to lose you.

Then there was our first dance, where you danced like an Angel Elizabeth. Everything I have done and everywhere I have been has been leading me up to this moment. The moment I get to tell my wife, that I NEVER have to leave her OR our child again". This last part was said as he put his hand tenderly on Elizabeths stomach. "Secondly" he continued "I accepted because I now have a child on the way that is going to need both of his or HER parents to look after it.  
And I have a BEAUTIFUL new wife that I don't want to leave". He brushed the tears that were falling from her cheeks and continued "Elizabeth, I love you. Regardless of HOW this child came to be, I will love them like they are mine.  
And all of our children after. It is a part of you, so regardless if I fathered it or not, it is MY child". "Oh Jack I love you so" Elizabeth exclaimed pulling him to the ground and kissing him. Seeing that they were on their land and had some time to themselves she deepened the kiss and then pulled away breathless. "Jack, lets go to the house for a while". Jack took his wife by the hand and led her into the house. Once at the threshold he picked her up CAREFULLY remembering her delicate state and carried her inside and shut the door with his foot. He didn't put her down until he got her upstairs in their house to their room. "I assume we are thinking the same thing sweetheart"? He asked Elizabeth kissed him again deeper and more passionate while undoing his red serge jacket. "Mmhmm" she murmured fumbling with the button on his trousers. Jack was working on her corset when he felt the snag on his pants and reached down to help her, never breaking the kiss. Elizabeth and Jack then made love while he said "I hope I am NEVER too rough with you sweetheart, IF I am PLEASE tell me. All I can seem to think about is how RIGHT this feels and how right you feel in my arms." He heard a soft "oww" and stopped "Did I hurt you?" "NO, it was the baby. I moved wrong Jack, don't stop" Elizabeth said rather breathless. A while later when they were laying there Elizabeth said "Jack, thank you"  
"For what?" he wondered "For being there for me and our baby. Did you know it's been 2 weeks since I found out I'm expecting? It's been 2 weeks since we have come together as husband and wife? I was worried I had lost you and you were staying out of duty" "Oh Sweetheart!" he exclaimed before uniting with her again and saying "Nothing could be further from the truth Elizabeth. I love you, you are my sun, moon and my stars. I would be so lost without you. If I have been distant, it's because I blame myself for what happened.

But I promise to try to be EVERYTHING you need and want in a husband Elizabeth. And more, I am not perfect, and I KNOW I don't deserve you. But I will try to make it up to you and TRY to deserve you EVERY DAY for the rest of our lives. Elizabeth was beyond elated that Jack was going to be home with her while she walked through this pregnancy. "Jack, I have this feeling deep down inside that this baby is going to come out looking JUST like you" Elizabeth said trying to aleviate some of the pressure "I love you Mr. Thornton and I am honored to be your wife. Especially since I KNOW I don't deserve you. I am sorry that I wasn't pure for our wedding bed Jack. But I am glad you accept me for who I am and for what happened. Now, we really should get back to our lives Jack!" Elizabeth chuckled as her husband kissed her again before getting up to dress. She got up herself and caught a glipmse of herself in the mirror "OMG"  
she said "I am starting to show, Jack look at this!" Jack turned from his dressing to peer over at his wife, admiring everything about her. "You look beautiful" he said, his eyes resting on her expanding midsection "But is it common for women to show that much at only 2 to 2 and a half months along?" "I don't know, but I don't think so" she wondered silently to herself what could possibly be going on. "I am going to Abigails to grab a bite to eat Jack, I'm starving!" she said as she dressed. They headed out of their house hand in hand. Elizabeth didn't know how she could be happier. Little did she know that several more surprises awaited her this year. She eargly looked forward to the birth of her child for the first time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Call 2 Chapter 4 : Growing Hearts, Changing Lives

"Jack," Elizabeth said as they left the house, "I realize I misspoke earlier. It has been 2 weeks since I found out I was expecting and two MONTHS since we were united as husband and wife." "Oh I figured that's what you meant sweetheart".Jack said reassuring his bride he could read her like a book "I am sure it's just the fact that you are hungry. Given that you are ALREADY showing and it would ONLY be about 2 to 2 and a half months since the wedding,  
and the fact that you are ALWAYS starving, I'm tempted to say it's twins." "Oh Jack!" Elizabeth said "Don't tease me like that, for if it is indeed twins, how shall I EVER go back to teaching, plus you'd think I was ugly and HUGE after giving birth to TWO babies at once." "Now THAT is where you are WRONG Mrs Thornton" Jack said adamantly "I love you regardless of how "HUGE" you get". This last commented was greeted by Elizabeth with a "Jack" and a playful slap on his arm. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away and drowned her in a kiss. Jack and Elizabeth's house was comparable to Lee and Rosemary's house. It had 6 bedrooms, two INDOOR bathrooms. Two formal dining rooms, A parlor,  
a sun room, a seating room, a kitchen. And it had a LOT of room for little ones to run. Just behind the house was a smaller house with about 5 bedrooms where any servants Elizabeth MIGHT desire to hire in the future could reside without interfering with her and Jack's life. Elizabeth took in the sight of her home, overlooking the lake and the church, and she didn't know how she could be happier. Silently her thoughts drifted to her unborn child and her first thought was "well little one, I will have to hire a nanny to help with you when I go back to teaching, if your daddy lets me that is." Jack touched her arm pulling her out of her reverier, and gently prodded her towards town. She glanced at his hand and saw the ring on his finger. Her heart swelled with pride that she got to call this man husband. "Lord," she began "thank you for putting this precious man by my side. Thank you for allowing me to find him and marry him.  
Father, I pray that you watch over our baby...Or babies...and let it or them be healthy. I pray that they grow up to love you as Jack and I do. Amen" She added "And PLEASE let the baby be Jacks" in her head.

Elizabeth and Jack got back to town where Elizabeth was stopped by Julie "Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed "I thought you had gone home by now. WHO is this?!" she inqured noticing a 3 year old and 1 year old with her sister. One had Julie's red hair and Elizabeth's blue eyes. The other child was a Thornton, that much was plain to see. "Julie" she continued "Please tell me you didn't run away from home to be with Tom"? "Yes Elizabeth" Julie said rather annoyed with her sister "as a matter of fact I did. I thought you'd be happy to hear that we are sisters in every way FINALLY. I am married to your brother in law, and my husbands brother married my sister. As to the kids, I'd like to intro-  
duce you to Timothy Thornton and Tiffany Thornton. And I am expecting yet another child. So it appears you and I shall have our children roughly the same time Elizabeth. Oh we used to talk about that growing up. We'd both go out on this great adventure and find a person, fall in love and HOPEFULLY be married and expecting together. Well I have 2 before you have one, because Jack drug his feet. But hey 3 to 1 isn't bad." "Oh Julie" Elizabeth said, "I am SO Happy for you I know mom and dad didn't exactly approve of Tom, what did you do to get them to change their mind? Do I want to know?" "Well probably not Elizabeth, but I will tell you anyways" Julie said, sure her sister wouldn't like what she was going to say. "When I ran away from mom and dad to meet Tom that night, we did things, intimate things. Things I am not proud of" Jack's face turned red and he wanted to go talk to Tom, but Elizabeth held the pressure on his arm compelling him to stay by her side. "I got pregnant and Tom took off again. He wasn't ready to be a father, ashamed I went back to mother and father and told them what happened. Dad immediatelly hired mounties to find Thomas and bring him back. He then had a circuit judge marry Tom and I that moment." Julie paused and saw Jack's face before continuing "OH Jack! Don't be such a stick in the mud, we know you wanted my sister. Besides, times are changing AND it's not like Tom was ACTUALLY going to abandon me. He did it because he knew daddy would let us marry if I told him I was pregnant and Tom had run off."

Elizabeth was shocked by her sister's actions and ESPECIALLY by the suggestion that she and Jack would do anything less than proper during their courtship. She started to speak "Julie" but Jack quieted her with a whispered "Elizabeth do you really want to have this conversation now? In your condition and in front of all of our neighbors? If you argue with your sister, people might think that there is validity to what she says. And you and I both know we did nothing improper during our courtship or on our wedding day dearest". Hearing Jack reassure her she said "I am happy for you and Tom. Timothy and Tiffany are adorable! And I am glad I have a niece and nephew to spoil as I am sure Jack is as well" "Nothing but" Jack said "now if you will excuse us Mrs Thornton. I have to escort Mrs Thornton to the school and begin my duties as constable of Hope Valley again. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on as I have been gone for so long." Jack escorted Elizabeth to the school and kissed her soundly before saying "I will pick you up promptly at 4 and we shall go for our walk. Don't delay Mrs Thornton or I shall be VERY upset" In his best teacher voice making ALL of her students giggle. Elizabeth walked him to the door, kissed him goodbye and said "I love you Jack, I will see you after school. Be safe I care about my constable" "What about the man?" Jack Queried "Well I don't know"  
Elizabeth said, "I might need some convincing to care for him". She tried to escape but Jack caught her hand and twirled her back to him before kissing her soundly once again. "How's that? Keep in mind you didn't JUST marry the uniform you also married the man under it" Elizabeth blushed and said "Yes, I do care about the man WEARING the uniform as well. Now let me go or classes shall be late."

Elizabeth shut the door and turned to see all of her students staring at her and smiling Laura was the first to speak "You must really love him Ms Thatcher, I mean Mrs Thornton". "Yes Laura I do, otherwise I wouldn't have married him" Elizabeth said. "I got to be the flower girl at their wedding and see up close the way they looked at each other" Opal said matter of factly. "Mrs Thorton, you looked beautiful at your wedding" all of the kids said. "Thank you children," Elizabeth said "Now if you will all pickup your readers and turn to page 80, we will get started for the day." The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Elizabeth was exhausted though. She couldn't remember EVER being this tired before. She walked outside with the kids and locked up the school after they left. She started off to find Jack when she heard a "Yoohoo ELIZABETH!" turning around Elizabeth saw Rosemary Coulter walking towards her, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Rosemary" Elizabeth acknowledged "How are you? And who is this charming little angel"? She said noticing the bundle of blankets was a baby "Oh! This is Peter Jack Coulter" she said "Lee is beside himself since I had a boy. He says he hopes Jack is as fortunate given everything that happened. Oh Elizabeth I am SO Sorry about what that awful Garrison man did to you. What happened to the Tulliver gang?" Elizabeth didn't really feel like discussing the afternoon of her wedding but said, "The Tullivers all hung with Jake Garrison EXCEPT Nathan Tulliver. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison for his hand in the kidnapping and robbery. Plus all of his former crimes and escaping added another 5 years onto it. After that, he is to go into indentured servitude in the United States for 5 years before he will be reintegrated into society. His citizenship in Canada will be pulled when he is sent to the United States and he will NOT be allowed to return. As to the other issue Rosie, I don't wish to discuss it any further. Jack is the father of the child I carry as far as I am concerned and that is how it will remain." "Alright Elizabeth," Rosie said, rather miffed "And I won't print a WORD of your story in my column either. Now onto other things, would you like to hold little Peter?" "Of course I would Rosie" Elizabeth said, grateful for the opportunity to distract herself. "By the way thank you for not printing it. Since you know it would embarass Jack to no end and ruin his good reputation around here. I appreciate it so much Rosie. Hi little fellow, my you are a cutie" Elizabeth saw Rosemary turned her back for a second to wave at someone and said "Don't you turn out like your mom though little guy. Be as patient and loving as your daddy Lee, or Mountie Jack." Elizabeth kissed the baby and handed him back to Rosie before heading to find Jack. 


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Call 2 Chapter 5: The baby is here!

Time went by and Winter turned to spring, and spring turned into summer. Life in Hope Valley stayed pretty much constant and happy now that Jack was there to stay. Elizabeth was 7 months along in her pregnancy now, and beautiful as ever.  
At least Jack thought so. She wouldn't quit teaching and insisted on being with the children of Hope Valley clear up until she had the baby. Suddenly one of the students came running up to him "Mountie Jack! You need to come QUICK! It's Mrs Thornton". Jack sprinted across town and around the pond worried about his wife. He walked into the school to see Elizabeth unconsious with blood around her. "Cody!" Jack shouted "Go get Lee, I need help carrying her to the doctor."  
"Opal, go get Abigail HURRY!". The kids scattered to do what they were told, some of the older girls providing him blankets and washcloths. Jack saw Elizabeth's pulse was faint and was worried about her. "What in tarnation could have caused this?!" he said. "We don't know Mountie Jack! The kids said, she was in the middle of a lesson and then just dropped. Robert ran for you right away, we allowed him to go as he IS the fastest runner of us all". "Jack" Lee and Bill said bursting through the door. They saw the situation and the panic on Jack's face, both walked up and picked Elizabeth up gently and carried her to Doctor Shephard's Office.

Jack was on their heels as they walked in the door. Doctor Shephard took one look at Elizabeth and turned to Jack. Not wasting any time he said "Jack, Elizabeth is in extreme danger. She went into premature labor with the child.  
Her water has broken. The baby is breech and stuck in the birth canal. If I don't do surgery right now, we will lose her." He looked to Jack for permission. Jack was terrified but Abigail walked in and shooed Jack out "Help her" he said weakly as she rushed him out of the room. "Abigail, don't let my Elizabeth die". "Jack, pray" Abigail said, before shutting the door to the hospital. Nurse Faith was away in Union City on hospital business so Dr. Shephard asked Abigail if she would be his nurse. "Absolutely, just do what you have to to save her" Abigail said without hesitation "tell me what you need". Dr Shepard and Abigail worked quickly to save Elizabeth and the child. He made a precision cut into her abdomen down to where the baby was stuck. He freed up the child, a boy. "Abigail get the baby cleaned up". Suddenly he said "Well that's a surprise" and pulled out another infant that was squalling at the top of it's lungs.  
Abigail came over and plucked that baby, a girl from his arms. "Abigail, we aren't done yet!" he said And he pulled out another little girl, handing her to Abigail. He cleaned up and sewed Elizabeth up. Once the children were safe,  
Dr. Shepard woke Elizabeth up, "You gave us quite a scare Mrs. Thornton, how do you feel" he said. "I feel better now, just tired" Elizabeth yawned sleepily then "I went into labor in the middle of class. I felt a gush and then I just dropped. Is the baby ok?" "Your 'BABIES' are fine" Dr. Carson assured her. Jack walked into the room at that moment, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing his wife awake. "And what about my child doctor" Jack asked, though he was partly afraid of what the doctor would tell him, that his "child" wasn't his. "Abigail, how about you tell her" the doctor said excusing himself to go get cleaned up. "Elizabeth, Jack," Abigail began, handing them their eldest "May I present your son "Patrick Leland Thornton" Elizabeth said. She and Jack looked at their son and a wave of relief washed over her, he looked JUST like his father. "Jack! God answered my prayer. The baby is ours and not his" Elizabeth shuddered as she said the last word. "I'm not done yet Elizabeth" Abigail said turning around again, two babies in her arms "May I also present your DAUGHTERS" And handed a baby each to Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was momentarily speechless.  
"Grace Rosie, and Charlotte Ann" Elizabeth said. "Jack I want to name one after my mom, and one after yours." "I like the names ELizabeth!" Jack said estatic that his daughters looked just like their mother. But they had his eye shape and the shape of his forehead.

Jack said a prayer thanking God for his wonderful daughters and his son. He was over the moon that he had an heir to the Thornton name, as well as two beautiful daughters. "Beautiful just like their mother, my bride Father" he prayed. "I thank you for them, and I thank you for restoring Elizabeth to me, I was so scared I would lose her through all of this" He glanced over and noticed Elizabeth was having issues again before screaming "DR SHEPARD" "ABIGAIL"!  
They both rushed in and saw Elizabeth not breathing. There was a huge pool of blood around her when Dr Carson pulled back the sheet. "She's lost too much blood, I feared this would happen. Abigail, we need him out of here. I have to try to save her." Jack and the children were ushered out. The children were screaming, so Julie and Rosie were asked to feed them until their mother could. "We would be happy to help" they said. Rosie took the boy while Julie took both girls. Jack paced back and forth in the saloon waiting to hear if she was ok. After what felt like an eternity, but was about 4 hours, Abigail came up to him and said "She's resting Jack. We did everything we could, it's in God's hands now". Jack ran back to the infirmary and saw his wife laying there. He grabbed her hand and began praying fervently that God would spare her. They had gone through so much in the first 7 months of their marriage. "God, please" he begged "I need Elizabeth with me, she is my life. She is EVERYTHING to me. The babies need her too Heavenly Father, PLEASE spare her. Bring my wife, my beautiful Elizabeth back to me".

To be continued... 


End file.
